I Love You Love
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: Velvet Sky and Angelina Love are happily married and there 15 year old adopted kid and his best friend will do anything to get a job in TNA Velvet/Angelina Lacey Von Erich/OC


I Love You Love Velvet Sky/Angelina Love femslash

Also Lacey Von Erich/OC

"Talia,Angel!" calls Velvet Sky looking around the house she shared with her now offical wife Angelina Love,Velvet was looking for her 15 year old adopted son called Jamie and he was helping her find her 3 year old daughters

"Any luck"asks Jamie to one of his adopted mothers

"Non what-so-ever"replies Velvet then the door opens and Velvets wife Angelina Love comes in carrying two full shopping bags

"Baby!"smiles Velvet kissing Angelina

"Hey Vel-Vel,morning Jamie"smiles Angelina "Hey mom"smiles Jamie,despite having two mums he loved them both to bits he wasn't this spoiled teenage boy he respected people and gave respect if he got respect "Oh Angelina this is my good friend from San Dieago,Calafornia JASON SANCHEZ!"says Jamie like a wrestling announcer

and as if on cue a young man about 16-17 with a Spanish skin tone about 5ft8 and wearing white tights with a iron cross on it and black boots with a smile on his face "Mom and Mom Ha-Ha sorry anyway Velvet,Angelina this is my best friend,Jason Sanchez' from Mexico"says Jamie

"Hello Mrs Sky,Mrs Love" says the young mexican in crystal clear English

"Hi" say Angelina and Velvet

"Hey Jamie man its nearlly match time"says Jason

"Oh yeah were having a wrestling match in the ring out back Errr Wanna watch"asks Jamie

Velvet and Angelina both smile and nod, at this point Talia and Angel (Velvet and Angies kids) have come back and nod excitedly

in the ring in the backyard Velvet,Angelina,Madison Rayne and Lacey Von Erich and a couple of friends of Jamie and Jasons

Die Toten Hosen - Pushed Again plays as Jason Sanchez comes out wearing white tights with a iron cross on it and black boots as the crowd of Jamie and Jason's,and Angelina and Velvets friends boo

The Mexican American slides in the ring and pushes down the top rope to shout at the crowd as he does a lifts his arm up vertically and places the other one behind it

Enemy-Fozzy plays as the small crowd in this backyard match cheer as Jamie Sky comes out slapping hands with the minute section of fans wearing blue jeans with a BP T-shirt Jamie gets in the ring and looks at Jason who's resting his back against the turnbuckle arrogantly

DING DING DING

Jason and Jamie lock up and Jason being abit smaller kicks Jamies legs out from under it and drops down for the cover but-NO Jamie kicks out Jason shouts at the ref and starts to drop punches on Jamie until the ref prise Sanchez' off him,Jason then shouts at the ref and shoves him Then Jamie does a professinal level dropkick on Sanchez and to Sanchez's credit he did a award winning sell job by landing on his head Jamie then pins Sanchez 1.2-NO Sanchez kicks out to the gasp,Jamies girlfriend Georgia is cheering him on and starts a Jamie chant Meanwhile back in the ring,Jason whips Jamie into the corner but missed a Body Splash attempt,Jamie then goes for a move he stole from his mother (one of em anyway)Velvets DDT but as the ref is distracted by Georgie,Jason kicks Jamie in the groin to the boo of the crowd Jason then gets on the top rope and (hes only 20 and hes not a pro wrestler keep in mind) preforms a DOUBLE ROTATION MOONSAULT On Jamie and pins him 1.2.-INCREADBLY Jamie kicked out Jason grabs the ref by the collar and goes to whip Jamie into the corner but Jamie counters it and whips the smaller Mexican-American into the turnbuckle but as he runs forward for a hurricanrana Jason countered it with a powerbomb and props his feet on the ropes and gets the 3

Die Toten Hosen - Pushed Again Plays as the crowd boo as Jason quickly scrambles out of the ring as the crowd boo

"Hey he's quite good"mentions Madison smiling

"Yeah the little chiuahua is good did you see that Double Rotation Moonsault"replies Angelina

"I Found him quite cute"says Lacey looking at Jason dreamily

"Whoa steady on there Lacey your not gonna share a bed with him are ya"says Madison

"Well how old is he"

"I'm 20"shouts Jason

"Good enough"says Lacey

Lacey walks up to Jason after the match and shoves him against the wall and Passionettly kissed him

"HEY HELP THIS MAMASITAS LOCO!"Yells Jason as he relaxes

"Whoa your quite a kisser Senyourita"smiles Jason "how about a relationship"asks the Latin-American

"Anything baby"says Lacey looking lovinly in the smaller young mans clear blue eyes

"Well you get me and Jamie a contract with TNA and we can share many things with each other"smirks Jason quirking his eyebrows

"Done see you in about a month my cute little chiuahua"smiles Lacey as she turns to leave Jason goes

"Nice booty Lace"

Lacey turns and giggles and blows a kiss at her new lover


End file.
